Confess or Bust
by Ultimate-Bear
Summary: Feliciano has a hard time deciding whether to say those words and throw his phone onto a pond or just keep it all to himself. GerIta with a bit of SpaMano. Oneshot. T because of Romano's mouth.
**So after video hunting, I decided to make this little fanfic~! This is inspired by a video wherein the English VA of Italy confessed his undying love for Germany one time in a con (of course, it was a fan request).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**

* * *

It was simple by words, really. All Feliciano had to do was to leave a voicemail, saying that he loves the German in a romantic way, then throw his phone to a nearby pond. It was the only way to get rid of the little bunny that would say, "Confess to Ludwig!" in his head. He was even sure that it would only last for ten seconds. After that, he can just go back to living his life, pretending that it never _ever_ happened. Besides, Ludwig was not one to overreact, right? He was ready to accept whatever response he would give to the Italian. Then they could just go back to being friends.

But when he finally opened his phone to record his message, millions of thoughts swarmed his head like angry fast bees. What if Ludwig would really overreact to the situation? What if the German would decided to ignore him? Oh what will Ludwig think of Feliciano once he hears it? Even up to that point, Feli never knew if Ludwig was gay or not. And then he thought, _He's probably straight. I mean, a lot of girls want to date him so bad._ Then another thought came. _Oh dear, what if Ludwig is dating someone else without my knowing?_ Thus started the revolution of the worrying thoughts, the sun being the brain and the Earth being the one thought that overtook the others, _What if Ludwig doesn't like me?_

It didn't mean that he shouldn't try. He was very determined, actually. He memorized what he was going to say, repeated it all over and over from the moment he woke up ("Stop saying that, you bastard!") until he reached the bench which sat across that pond. Besides, at the end of the day, it didn't matter if he got rejected or not. Feliciano said what he had to say. And it's all that mattered.

But then...what if Ludwig doesn't want to see Feliciano for the rest of his life?

It was sad and scary to think about it. Ludwig...his first friend...actually going to disappear from his life all because of what he was going to say.

But Feliciano thought that it was better to let the "infection" get out and risk his friendship than let that sickness consume his body into a world full of mixed emotions (doubt ruling all of them, of course).

His heart fluttered like a butterfly ready to fly with its wings. The Italian's cheeks turned brighter than the brightest tomato Romano had ever picked from their small garden. He felt that cool breeze aiding the leaves to dance their way into the sky. Couples that clung unto each other walked past him. It was as if he was the only one who's single in that park.

 _It's really sad...being alone without Germany whether if I do confess or not. What will my life turn out to be after this?_ He sighed. As much as he wanted to give up, he had to do it.

It was better to say it now or never do so ever again. Despite his immortal life, he'll never know when his country will collapse. He had to say it now before it was too late.

He pressed the button with the microphone on it and calmed himself.

 _You can do it._

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

Feliciano only prayed that this wouldn't be turned into something that can be used against him.

"U-Um. H-Hey Germany,"he started. What was he doing, stuttering like that? Where did all that confidence go?

 _Then again it's normal...since I'm actually doing it,_ He thought before continuing, "This is going to be..awkward for me. Uh...I don't know how I should put this into words. I have a lot to say but...I feel like you'll ignore me...after I do say it."

 _What's taking me so long? I have to say it! It's now or never!_

"Germany...I hope you don't hate me but...I...I..."

 _Come on, Italy! You can do it!_

"Germany...I love you! Ti amo, Ludwig! I hope you don't use those words against me. Call me a liar but it's true! I really, really, really love you! Okay. Bye!"

He stopped the recording.

Should Feliciano really send this? It took him a lot of courage to say it. So why waste it?

He sighed and pressed "Send".

Feliciano felt himself shaking. What would Ludwig say after this?

Now was not the time though.

He had to throw his phone into the pond next.

* * *

Lovino grunted. Who, of all people, would call at two in the morning? Like, can't they see that the sky was dark and everyone was sleeping?

He just hoped that whoever did, it had better been important. If it was Antonio though, he would be sure to put the phone down. The last time he answered him during dawn, he had to tolerate his drunk confession. Afterwards, he tried to forget it.

Tried.

Up until now, he still wasn't sure if that confession was true. Now that it crossed his mind, he should probably ask by tomorrow.

But it wasn't the time yet to do so.

"Ciao. You have reached the Vargas household. Hurry this shit up because it's two in the fucking morning."

 _"Ah, es tut uns leid, Romano. But could you please wake your brother up? This will only take a while."_

Great. Out of all people, it had to be the potato bastard. For a minute there, Lovino just wished that it was a drunk Antonio instead.

"And what is so important that I have to wake him up right now?"

 _"Please. I fear that I would probably forget to say this."_

Lovino sighed. "Fucking fine. Just hold on a second and don't make me call you if you hang up."

Slowly, he put down the phone on the table and sneaked into his room to wake his brother up. Feliciano didn't really ask but he just complied. He went downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Ciao. Feliciano Vargas speaking. Kiku, you better not be smashing cars with our bosses or I'll have to put a restraining order."

 _"Kiku does what?"_

Feliciano's eyes opened. "G-Germany?"

Fuck.

Fucking shit.

It _had_ to be Ludwig. Why, oh why world? Just like Lovino, he wished that it was a drunk Kiku who called instead.

Well. The time had to come anyway. Feliciano learned that whatever Ludwig would respond, he had to accept it. There's probably more than one Ludwig, anyway. There's a lot of fish in the sea. He can probably fall for another after this.

But then...why did his heart hurt upon thinking of that?

He sighed. Why does love have to be painful?

 _"Well...I heard your voice message. And as much as I wanted to type my answer in all caps lock and decorate my response with flowers, I feel as if I want to say it in a proper way."_

Flowers?

Did that mean...?

"Y-Yes, Ludwig?"

Feliciano can do this. He can do it. He had to be brave, just like what Ludwig is trying to do at that moment.

 _"Italy Veneziano...Feliciano Vargas..."_

"Y-Yes?"

He could feel a smile crawling up on the German's face even through a telephone.

 _"I've loved you since the 900's."_

* * *

 **Feedbacks?**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**


End file.
